Eat up, Raphy!
by Brit-Charm
Summary: Little Raphael often worried why he was the one that would end up playing these silly little games with the youngest. He wanted to play his own games but Michelangelo would always find a way of pulling his brother back into playing those silly games!


"Froom Frooooom!"

"…"

"Open up! Aaaaaaa!"

"…"

"Awww, der lillle Raphie no wanna his food?"

Little 'Raphie' narrowed his eyes at the small turtle in front of him. What the shell had processed him to agree to this? He scowled but gave no verbal reply. He kept his mouth firmly shut as he dropped his eyes down to the spoon being waved in front of him. Agreeing to play this stupid game in the first place was one thing, and wearing the silly bonnet was another - but eating the bubbly mess that his brother made was completely crossing the line. There was no chance he was going to even touch that stuff!

"Raphie! You eat and be big!"

Mikey smiled encouragingly, revealing his only two teeth. This only made Raphael turn his head to the side. Why did he had to play the baby? Why wouldn't Mikey do it? He was the youngest and he didn't need teeth to shallow the gloop! Raph bared his teeth at his 'mother', trying to remind Mikey who the elder was, but Mikey was not put off.

"Mummy show joo! Yum yum!"

Raph watched in disbelief as Mikey 'flew' the spoon over to his own mouth with sounds included and consumed the 'food'. Raph waited, with a growing smirk as Mikey's smile faded.

"EW EW EWWWWWWIE!" Mikey yelled, his hand on his throat. "DAT BAD! DAT BAD!"

Raph's hand slapped his forehead as he let out a howl of laughter that drowned out Mikey's gagging. That was priceless! Classic even! It was almost worth having to go through the humiliation of playing 'mums and dads' with him!

"AHAHA - URK!"

Now it was Raph's turn to gag. Hitting his plastron, he glared darkly at his younger brother. Mikey smiled and placed the spoon back into the bowl innocently. Raph laughing had just given him the opportunity to place a large spoonful into his mouth.

"See! Yum yum!" Mikey giggled, clapping his hands.

Raph's patience snapped. He seized hold of the bowl and stood up with his large brown eyes blazing with anger. Mikey's laugh quickly stopped. He had lived with his older brother long enough to know when to run. Quick as a flash, the young turtle dashed out of his room.

"GET BACK 'ERE!" Little Raph screamed, chasing after him. Fistful after fistful of the food was thrown about the lair as he tried to hit Mikey, but the turtle was too quick on his toes and darted out of range before Raph could throw. "MIKEE! GET 'ERE!"

Donatello looked up from the clock he was taking apart in time to see his youngest brother run pass. He could easily guess what was happening. "Mikey, where you -" Splat. A handful of the gloop hit him directly in the face.

"SOWIE DONNIE!" Raph yelled as he sprinted pass.

Leonardo frowned, opening his eyes to see what the noise was about this time. Mikey leapt over him and darted into the main room with Raph in hot pursuit after him. He sighed and closed his eyes, planning to go back into mediation when - SPLAT. The gloop hit the side of face.

"HAHA LEO!" Raph called out as he charged by.

"Raphael, what are you doing?"

Raph came to a sharp halt. Master Splinter was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a less than impressed expression on his furry face. Peeking from behind him was the fourth turtle, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Err… Nuffin." Raph said, hiding the bowl behind his shell, trying to maintain a calm and innocent look on his face. It wasn't easy, and only resulted in him looking more guilty.

Mikey sniggered. When he caught his older brother's eyes, he stuck out his tongue and wiggled his hands beside his head tauntingly. "Na na na na na ~" He mouthed.

Raph's eye twitched. Forgetting that Master Splinter was standing there, he launched the bowl into the face of his baby brother.

* * *

><p>Stupid Mikey. This was all his fault! He didn't want to eat that ugly gloopy mess! If he didn't forced it into his mouth then he wouldn't be sitting here now! He scowled and glared darkly at the floor. He always ended up having to sit in the corner, and it was never his fault! Alright, it was him that broke Mikey's train but that was because he kept driving it all over his shell! And it was him that tore up Donnie's book, but Don wouldn't stop telling him how he had anger issues! And Leo… well that was always Leo's fault!<p>

"Raaaaphie."

"…."

"Raphie! Play with meee!"

"…"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No! Me never play with you again!" Raph yelled, turning his glare onto Mikey. The young turtle was still covered in the remains of the gloop, possible from having to clean it all up. Raph noticed the plastic on his head too but said nothing.

Mikey stared at his brother. His bottom lip began to tremble.

Oh… shell.

Raph tried to look away but couldn't. Mikey's baby blue eyes were now large and tearful. Don't look! Raph tried to tell himself, but it was too late. Guilt was already building inside. A tear began to roll down Mikey's cheek and he was sniffing. Don't look! Don't! Don't, don't, don't - DON'T!

* * *

><p>"Joo want more tea? Miss Panty-bum?"<p>

Raph glared into the empty cup as Mikey poured the imaginary tea into it. What the shell had processed him to agree to this…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a sample one-shot story, the others will be much longer than this I promise. That is, if I do anymore. I've never done stories with characters this young before, so what I really need to know is - Can you picture them as tots while reading? If you can, I'll continue but if you don't then I probably won't bother.<strong>


End file.
